A Shell less Shocking Fate
by Tewi
Summary: When one of the turtles mutates differently will he be able to survive? When they will already have a hard life what will it take for his brother's to accept him? AU.
1. Realization

Whoo-hoo! Another story! This is a story that is based of a what if… from the wonderful Stealthy Stories. I hope you enjoy! (Wow, this was an incredibly small start thing for me!). Oh and just to warn all ya'll I've changed a few details of like how the turtles ended up in the sewers so…

Disclaimer: YEAH!...right like that would ever happen!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I was wandering around when I saw it happen. I had been picking for food in a nearby alley when I saw what I saw. An old blind man was crossing the street, unaware of the on coming truck. It was big; one of those delivery trucks and it was going straight for the man. There was no way it could avoid this accident. There were cars on either side and he was going to fast to stop now. He settled for honking and the cars beside him took up the honking. The old man froze, listening to the sound and then grew panicked as he realized his end was near. But just in time a young teenage boy broke from the crowd on the street and practically flew-old man and all-to the other side of the street. In his rush he knocked against a boy that looked to be about nine or ten. The boy wasn't harmed but he was carrying a jar with four baby turtles-even in that state I found them oddly cute-that got knocked out of his hands. The jar rolled down the street a ways and then fell into an opening in the street gutter. The boy cried out and looked down but he couldn't reach them. He sadly walked back to his mother who picked him up and soothed him. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I wasn't really trying to hear. Even if people don't think animals can have human traits we do. I felt for the little guys and I had been in the sewer myself. I knew that it was dangerous. I couldn't just let them die! I darted between peoples legs unnoticed. Everyone was too busy congratulating the boy and just getting over their scare. I crawled down the gutter opening and gave a small squeak of fright.

The jar had rolled a bit and become shattered. It had also knocked against another jar of some kind and released a green ooze. The little ones were crawling around in it. I had no clue what it was and in any other situation would have just left it alone but I was already connected to these creatures. I found an old rusty spoon and tried to reach them to push them out of the ooze. No use. I would have to get in the ooze myself to rescue them. I guessed it was probably okay because the little ones had been in it for a while and they were still alive. I stepped in it and hesitated. Did I really want to risk my life to save these small creatures? I smiled, as best a rat can, and stepped in it further. Using the spoon I pushed three of the little ones out. I was just using the spoon to help me with the fourth when it broke. Well it had been rusty and quite old. I tried to grab the end with the scoop but instead ended up crying out in pain. The handle was too small and sharp from the break. Blood welled out of my hands. I licked them and soon the bleeding stopped. I grinned and then pushed the last little one out of the goop. The others by now were wandering. I called them with squeaks and soon they were herded up.

I helped them to follow me. The going was slow but I really cared for these creatures. And although they looked slightly alike I could see differences and could already tell them apart. I guess it was like with twins. Everyone else but the parents thought the two looked alike-until others grew to know them. I just knew that it was fate that showed me the turtles. I was meant to be their father. The one I had pulled from the ooze the last went slower than the others. I didn't worry about it then. He could have just been the slower one in the group.

I soon came across a small hole in the wall in which I placed the little ones. I yawned tiredly and decided I would hunt for some food as soon as I woke up. I placed myself at the front of the whole and quickly fell asleep.

I woke up to small bodies falling over me. I blinked my eyes groggily and sat up. My eyes widened in shock. The little turtles had doubled in size last night! In my surprise I rolled out of the little hole and got a look at myself! I was growing too! I couldn't believe this. "Nu Whey!" I squeaked in fright. I had just spoken? I had just spoken! It wasn't perfect English but it was something! I squeaked again…but this time in joy. I ran to the three little ones and spun around them. Wait! Three? Where was the fourth? Using my new talent I got it across to the turtles that they should stay here and not wandered. They nodded in an understanding and went about trying to walk upright-like I was miraculously doing.

I peeked in the hole and my heart rate slowed back to its normal rate. There was the last little one. I cooed to him. I don't know how I knew all the turtles were him's but I knew it. I tapped the little turtle boy and his eyes opened a crack. He made small noises of pain. What was wrong with him? I couldn't stand to lose him already! I stuck my hand further in the hole and cradled him in my hand. I gasped. I knew what was wrong! I pulled out of the hole, his cries growing louder. I hadn't meant to hurt him but I had to know if my suspicion was right! I turned him over. "Nu!" I exclaimed. It was supposed to be no but I couldn't quite form that word right. I hugged the boy tight. The other turtle tots half crawled and half walked to me. Their little eyes begged to know what was wrong. Why had I suddenly shouted?

Little tears made their way out of my eyes. I showed the turtles their brother. Their eyes grew wide. Even at this young of an age they could tell what was wrong. They cried out in sympathy to him. In their cries of sympathy though I could hear something else. Disgust. I couldn't bring myself to feel disgust and I figured the turtles would learn to rid of their disgust and just show their brother love…their shell less brother…their brother who mutated with no shell…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

There, how was that for a prologue? Good I hope! So tell me how it was and I'll try and update this one more often than I did with A New and Old Threat!


	2. Chuck

WHOO-HOO! My computer in my room is finally up and working so here ya go! A chapter 2 that I worked hard on special delivery! And I decided to put disclaimers on every chapter and not just the beginning like my other story…not that you care… but anyway, here it is and I hope you enjoy! Oh, p.s. we're a little further on in the timeline…though not much…

Disclaimer: Once you saw the word disclaimer you had to know! I wouldn't need a disclaimer (or this fanfic) if I _did_ own 'em!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I sat in my chair watching my little ones, a serene smile on my face that I could just feel. It has been a month since I discovered that one of my little turtles had no shell. He was doing much better. When he was first mutating and his shell was leaving him his cries could have told anyone how painful it was. His back was all red and blistery. He couldn't bend and could barely move. All he would do while his brothers were playing was lay stretched out on his stomach. I also had no medicine to give him so he did not have a very fun time.

A week after the incident with the ooze I was up on the surface rummaging for food when I came across a pharmacy. I heard people inside talking about cures and medicines to help people. My ears had immediately perked up and I left what little food I had found forgotten. I knew I shouldn't leave the young ones alone for so long but I just had to find out more! A miracle that could help people in pain! That was just what the little one needed! I memorized the place and went back to searching for food. Once it was dark I snuck back. I hid the food bag behind the dumpster and crept towards the door. I heard no sounds so I carefully entered the building. I got to the desk when the lights turned on; momentarily blinding me. I accidentally cried out and then a man was in front of me. I scrambled behind the corner, knocking down some jars and containers and papers. I backed up against a corner and realized I had just made a foolish mistake. I heard footsteps. Then the man appeared. He had a soft expression on his straight face. He had curly brown hair and looked to be fairly tall-even by human standards. His expression turned to one of confusion as he saw I was a giant rat. My speech stumbled but I spoke to him anyway. "Dun nut hirt mi. Mi jus ned medisi…medisin…med stuffs for mi hir sun." he stared at me. I studied him closer and realized he was wearing a nametag saying Hi I'm Chuck! Chuck burst out laughing, startling me. I shrunk back against the counter and he squatted and smiled. "Hey big guy. I'm supposed to help people. I'm not going to hurt you. What kind of 'hurt' does your son have?" I stared at him a while wondering if I could trust him. The whole time Chuck just sat staring at me, patiently waiting. I decided he could understand me and if he was evil he wouldn't be that patient. I stood up and walked forward to meet him. "Mi sun is tutlly. Ony he has nu sh…sh…cell! Mooch p, p, pai for im!" Chuck sucked in his breath as sympathy and winced. "No shell?" I nodded and looked dejectedly at the floor. I can admit I was trying to earn sympathy points even though he was already on my side. He left his position. "Hmmmmm…" he muttered that for quite a while; searching along shelves and in the back-through a door I hadn't even noticed. Finally what seemed like five hours later-in reality only five minutes-he came back. He held out something. I put out my palm, face up. He placed his fist over my palm and stared me in the eyes. "Just gently rub this on his back morning, afternoon, and nighttime. All you need is a small squirt in your hand. It might sting him a bit but don't worry, that will go away and he'll find relief. Anytime you need more come to me. I'm always here at night and I always close up. When you need a refill I'll give you some okay? If you're ever hungry…" and with that he dropped a box in my hand. I scurried out of the shop with a grateful smile and a horrible sounding thank you. I forgot the food bag and had to come back for it five minutes later.

Since then I have been using the cream on the poor little one. Chuck was right; the little one whimpered in pain when the cream was applied but for the rest of the time seem more relaxed. His back is now a pale green mixed with pinkish tinges. It contrasts his bright green skin but that doesn't matter to me.

His back is not the only thing giving him a hard time. His siblings aren't exactly the best either. While they feel sorry for him because from his cries they too can tell the mass amount of pain he's in but… Still they are children and they know he is not the same. He is different. He is more slender because of his lack of shell. And of course he has no shell. They do not know why-and frankly I'm not sure either-they just know it is wrong. That he is not one of them-by their standards. Yes this little one has not had it easy at all. When his brothers play he is not included. He has restricted movement and his brothers use that for their entertainment. I've already had to stop them quite a few times from ganging up on him. One will poke him-viciously-in the back. He will turn too fast and end up hurting himself. Then another one will sneak up and poke him in the back. Once again, on reflex, he'll turn and end up in pain. This can go on forever. I don't think that the little ones mean to cause so much pain because they are just children and they do not fully understand what the consequences for their brother are. The shell-less one has actually ended up in tears a lot. Yes, his life will not be an easy on.

On the other hand the others have also progressed nicely. They can walk on two legs and once they started talking they haven't shut up. They are also chattering in less than perfect English. My English is now, almost, flawless though I do have a bit of a Japanese accent that is slowly disappearing. I am good friends with Chuck though I try not to ask for anything. Though I suppose he can hear my stomach growling and will, more often than not send me off with some food he bought for me, predictably saying 'it's for your little ones'. I take it gratefully, for my little ones. We hardly go hungry. I ration out our little bit of food and for now it is enough.

I rock in my chair, watching my children play, contemplating on names. Yes it has been a month since I saved them but I still have no clue what I should call them. Chuck has discussed different names with me many times but no names jump out at me. I know eventually I'll have to name them but for now I'm just waiting for the perfect names. Yet as I sit here and try and dig up names my mind wanders back to the shell-less one. No, I do not love him more than my other sons. I do give him more attention just because he really does need it. Still I do not neglect the others. I smile fondly down at them. Once again the shell-less one is sitting there, looking on at his brothers, a sad and lonely smile on his face. The others, totally oblivious of him, play on using English and gibberish-a language they have become masters at. I sit there and watch them and dream of their future.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

So, I know-not much action…hides behind a door from people chasing because there was no action

But I got another chapter done! And I showed a bit of how the one turtle suffers and how their lives are progressing…and yes evil smirk I didn't reveal the turtle…though you'll probably find out who in my next chapter! So anyway, hope you liked it!


	3. Naming

It's chapter three…cause I'm bored! And I want to update for you people who have been so kind to drop a review my way! And sorry if the last two chapters were hard to read but I really felt that's how the paragraph's should be grouped, and trust me I've had that problem with other stories! If it is hard please bear with. Maybe you could take a piece of paper and just cover up what's below you haven't read…but I'm sorry if it is hard! Also, I know this is going a bit fast but bear with me-I'm just to excited to get to the real action! And time once again has moved on! And I have decided to put memories in _italics_ just to let you know…

Disclaimer: Read the word I just wrote. This implies I need one. That implies I don't own them…get it? Good job! Give yourself a pat on the back!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I sighed as he dismissed his five year old turtle tots. I though, stayed in the dojo; reminiscing.

_Sniffing along the ground he tried to ignore al of the other sewer smells mixed in with whatever food he could faintly catch a whiff of. He was getting closer-he just knew it! Splinter was glad that he had met Chuck but he also didn't want to take his food! The poor man was spending his own money on his family! If he could've he would have repaid Chuck…but alas he had no money. He just had to settle for popping in when he needed food-knowing Chuck always had some ready. Of course he spent a lot of his time searching hard for food so that his little ones wouldn't go hungry._

_So caught up in the food smell he forgot to study his surroundings. "Ouch!" he sat up and rubbed his poor, little nose. His eyes widened just a bit. "A book?" Disbelieving his eyes he bent down to touch it. It was real! This wasn't just any book either. It was hard covered and still in tact. He could make out letters and pictures. It wasn't that dirty, it was actually fairly clean-for being in the sewers anyway._

_He was so excited! He just had to take it home and show his little ones. He forgot all about the food as he hurried home. He entered their small home and was immediately set upon by three green blurs. His fourth son sat on the couch where he had been all morning. The other's however clambered up on him and asked, in childlike shouts: "Why back soon? Why back no food?" They learned to speak English much faster than I had. Sure they left out words but they had almost all the words down. It was probably because they were younger. Splinter smiled and pulled them off._

_"Come over to the couch and I will show you why I'm back so soon." They excitedly hurried over to the couch and clambered up onto it. I sat down next to my shell less one and took out the book. A chorus of 'ooohs' and 'awwws' followed._

_"What is it?" my youngest son asked. The one I had found to be an exceptionally quick learner replied before I even had the chance._

_"It book. You read and look at pictures!" He caressed the side of the book and sighed. "Pretty…" His tiny hand closed around it and tried to tug it out of my hands but I pulled it up a bit. He got the picture and took his hands away. Though he did still had a longing look in his eyes. _

_"Yes…it is a book. This book is on artists." It was actually renaissance artists but I doubted my sons would care and that was an unimportant fact, really. "This book is in excellent condition so I will be the only one to hold it. I will let you look though; I'm sure you will enjoy the pictures that are in here!"_

_Even my shell less son scooted closer to me to have a peek at the book. We sat there for what seemed like hours to me. However when I later looked at the clock it was only about ten minutes. Though I am very impressed at how long this book held my sons attentions. My sons…that now have names. I came up with a system. The painters artwork that the boys seemed to enjoy the most…yep, you guessed it; their name. My youngest had been especially fascinated by Michelangelo. The one who was a quick learner and very smart liked the works of Donatello. My son which seemed to be turning out to be a rebel-probably one I would have lots of trouble with when he was older-seemed awestruck by Raphael's works. And lastly, my poor shell less son's eyes turned wide with excitement when he saw Leonardo's works. And from then on, those were the names they accepted._

Hearing a fight break out, I snapped out of my memory. I rushed out of the dojo and quickly located my feuding sons. "Michelangelo, Raphael! Stop this!" They turned to me with guilty eyes…and soon after came the blame game.

Simultaneously the pointed their small five-year old hands at each other and shouted "HE STARTED IT!" For such young ones they had powerful lungs. With my sensitive ears I had to suppress a wince. Before they could start explaining what happened I cut in.

"I don't care who started it, I'm going to finish it! Now, for punishment, no T.V. for the rest of the day! And no complaining or I'll make it longer!" I may have been harsh but I was so tired of stupid little fights always breaking out between them. I turned away to go to my room and smiled. Leonardo quickly ducked back onto the couch; his eyes no longer showing over the top. Donatello also went straight back to work on the toaster I was allowing him to take apart. "I don't want to hear any fighting okay." Although I said it as a question…it wasn't! I was quickly tiring of their fights! I then left them and entered my room.

I light my circle of candles and sat in the middle; ready to meditate. Practice had been particularly hard today and I needed to calm my mind down big time.

_"Now, a high kick, like we learned yesterday!"  
_

_"Spli…I mean Sensei! I don't amember how to do it!" _

_A sigh escaped the lips of the mutated rat. He knelt down next to five year old Mikey and guided his leg. "Like this, see?" _

_"YES! I amember now!" Mikey preformed a clumsy high kick that brought a smile to Splinter's face._

_"Very good. Now how about you Raphael?" Raph just looked up at Splinter blankly. _

_"I don't amember havin' class yesterday! What's a high kick?"_

_This time a groan escaped from Splinter. He sighed with acceptance though; they were only five! They were doing well for their age. Once again he knelt down next to his son and guided his leg. "Do you remember now?" Still a blank face. Once again Splinter showed the small rebel. "Like this…" having a sudden idea Splinter stood up. "I guess if you can't do it Michelangelo shouldn't be able to either..." he said it in a whisper though so his youngest wouldn't take offense. He was just trying to get Raph to actually do something. _

_This time a gasp. "Look Mastah! I done it! Isn't it good?" This time no sigh or groan was heard but a small chuckle. _

_"It's wondrous Raphael! Keep practicing it…just like Michelangelo!" Splinter knew that would get the child. With a determined look on his face Raph started doing more. Some better but most were just the same as the first one._

_Splinter moved on to Donnie. "How is that high kick coming Donatello?" Don was quick to make connections in life and science and for right now that was no exception for ninjitsu. The child picked it up like a natural. _

_Little Donnie peered up at Splinter and his face broke into a wide grin. "Good! I gets it!" Splinter smiled back just as widely._

_"I see that my son and it is looking very nice!" Splinter walked forward a little and came to the last one in the line. Leonardo. Splinter knelt down to him and looked him in the eye. "Is your back feeling okay?" There was no spoken response but just a small nod and smile, and a determined look in his eyes. "Okay, how about we try…" Splinter tried to think. He could tell Leo's back was bothering him a little but the child was so determined… What could he have him do? And then the light bulb went off._

_"How about we try some uppercuts?" The child nodded eagerly, once again not speaking. Splinter guessed that was because he was afraid the pain would show in his voice. That had happened to him before and had had to sit out of practice; much to his dismay._

Unfortunately, his sons had not listened to him. They were fighting again. I groaned. I had a headache! I didn't want to deal with this now! I quickly changed my mind when I heard Leo's voice involved. He cared deeply for his brother's but usually tried not to get into their fights. He had learned the hard way that it wasn't the easiest on his back.

"Guys cut it out!"

"Make us!" "Why?" "Cut what out?"

"OUCH! Guys…"

With that Splinter was faster than a blur out of his room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

wipes sweat off brow Well, that was fun! And cool, I told you Leo was the shell less one but now what? Haha, please tell me what you think! Even if it's only: cool or nah!


	4. Bullies

Hey guys, I'm going away and I won't be back till Wednesday and I just wanted to make sure you guys got an update! Since I have no babble tucked away in my head…this is a very short authoress note…

Disclaimer: I am fresh out of creative juice for today so no creativity: they're not mine…obviously!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"AHHH!" A scream broke through the fighting. I ran faster. Never before had it taken me so long to get to the small living room.'

"STOP!" When I got there I blew. I had never been angrier. My sons immediately shrunk back…all except Leo. He was curled up on the floor in a ball, sobbing. It was silent. His cries echoed around our small home. Not even rowdy Mikey tried to break the silence with some joke. He knew he was in trouble…big, big trouble. I glared at them, shaking with fury, and pointed to the room they shared. Luckily they got the picture. I'm glad that they did, if they hadn't…well let's just say it would not have been pretty!

I rushed to my son on the ground, and softened. How could his brothers do this to him? Couldn't they tell it hurt him? Why would they do it? What had Leonardo done to them? Nothing. Nothing at all! And yet they have the nerve to do this to him! Twist his soft skin, even nibble on it! Punch him in the back to try and get him to stop crying. It hurts him when it is touched sometimes. They know this. Yet they torture him like this!

I carefully pick him up, leaving him in the ball. I rush him to my room where I keep his medicine. I speak to him softly, trying to calm him. I don't want to touch him-he is already sore enough-but I have to put the medicine on him. He stiffens up when I apply the medicine and he doesn't stop crying. I sit there and rock him till he calms down a little bit and feels well enough to uncurl.

"Shh little one. It's alright." I speak to him. Small tears escape his eyes now. He isn't sobbing though. He looks up at me with bright eyes.

"Why brother's hate me?" he asks silently. He is so quiet that I almost miss his words.

My eyes shine and I hug him tight, tears threatening to spill out of my eyes. "They do not hate you, my son. Do not ever think that! They are just…curious about you. They wonder why you have no shell on your back."

A pause. He is thinking about this. "Why no shell father?" he asks. I smile; I knew that this was coming. I can't really give him an answer as I myself don't exactly know. It could have just been that he was in the ooze longer. Or it could have been the fact that a mammal-me-touched him while he was in the ooze.

I answer truthfully. "I do not know my son…you are just special I guess." I'm not sure how smart it is to tell a young kid special. They can always brag about it to their friends and I fear that if Leonardo does such a thing he will just get more hurt.

Since he seems to have recovered pretty well from his small beating I stand up. He hisses in pain at the sudden movement. A frown graces my face. "I am sorry little one! I did not mean to hurt you, but I think that it's best if you were off to bed."

He makes a face. I have a feeling he doesn't want to go in there and face his brothers. I don't want to face his brother's either. I have to punish them. How will they learn if they are never disciplined? Hopefully they are asleep and I won't have to deal with them in the morning.

"I know little one, but don't worry. They will not hurt you in the night." I have had some nights where small Leonardo had to sleep with me because of this. His brothers are curious and they think that if they prod and poke Leonardo while he's asleep it won't hurt. He always wakes up screaming.

"You sure?" he asks. I know they won't touch him because of my outburst but I don't know how to explain this to him.

Instead I answer with a simple "Yes my son. I am sure." He takes my answer without question this time. Perhaps he can feel my anger towards his brothers still and realize that they wouldn't dare. He probably missed my outburst because he was sobbing. It was probably better that he did miss it.

I silently carry him to his room. Luckily his three brothers are asleep. I gently set him down on his stomach and stay there until he falls asleep. The wait is not long; about five minutes. I creep out of the room and head to mine; to meditate. Hopefully, one day, his brothers will grow out of teasing and hurting him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sorry, I know it was short…but it's something…

Okay, I'll do better next time! Scouts honor (and I'm a girl scout)!


	5. Panic

Okay, after a dreadfully long wait I am back! Here it is-just for you! Don't you feel special!

Disclaimer: In this world what do we really own? I don't know but it ain't the TMNT for me!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

My eyes snap open. "Ung." I must have fallen asleep while trying to meditate. That happens to me sometimes when I am too mad. It does not surprise me that it happened…I look at the alarm clock. 9:58 a.m.! I have overslept!

Usually I try to get up around 6:00 to scavenge and be back before my sons wake up! Leonardo because of back pain usually gets up around 8:05 a.m. on the dot. Donatello is next up at 9:00 a.m. Then little Michelangelo awakes at 9:45 a.m. Finally rough and tough Raphael opens his eyes around 10:30-11:00 a.m. I like to let them get as much sleep as they need. As soon as they are all up and awake I do some training with them.

Everyone but Raphael should be up! I cannot believe I did not wake up! What about poor Leonardo? I scramble up to my feet and scurry out to the living room. Not a sound is to be heard. I frown. That is strange. From the moment he wakes up, Michelangelo's mouth almost never gets a rest. He is only quiet when he eats. For that matter I should hear Donatello messing around with something. And Raphael's snores usually penetrate through the lair. Even Leonardo should be making some sound!

I tiptoe over to the couch and peer over it. Empty. My brow furrows. I worriedly peek into the kitchen. Not a sign of life. Now I'm scared. I hesitantly check the room they share. Absolutely nothing! What is going on here?

"Raphael! Donatello! Michelangelo! Leonardo! Where are you?" I scream into the lair. I admit. Panic is overtaking my systems. I wait, biting my nails, for an agonizing five minutes. Silence prevails. My breath comes quicker and quicker. "My sons! Answer me!" I call out, feeling faint. When there is still no answer I feel a tear escape. I watch it fall down to the floor, as if in slow motion. It never loses it shape, staying in perfect teardrop form. And then it hits the ground and splatters in all directions. Yet there is still a small wet spot where it first hit. It's just no all there anymore. There are various tiny drops surrounding it, almost a perfect circle.

I look up and blink. If I keep up my panic attack that will be me. I'll splatter. Then my sons will really be in trouble. I take a deep breath to calm myself and close my eyes. I slowly open them, calm now.

Once again I call for my sons. "My sons! If you can hear me than answer me!" I wait, keeping my breath even. No answer, no scream, no sons. I grit my teeth. I doubt they would stay hidden for this long and be this silent. No they are not here. I know Michelangelo would be snickering and Raphael would be 'silently whispering' for him to shut up. They must have left the lair! But why?

I turn and narrow my eyes at the door. I knew they could reach the door handle. I had seen them trying to open it before. I always scolded them for it though. They had never ever left the lair before! If they stacked up books they could probably reach the lock. I had placed the lock up higher so they couldn't run off. Seems as though that worked…

And then a vision hit me. A scary vision…a daymare. What if someone had found our little home and taken my babies? "NO!" I couldn't let anyone get away with that. I took another breath. But who knew about our home? Who knew about us? Not anyone I'd heard off. I hadn't even heard rumors going around about mutants on the street. The only person would be Chuck…and he wouldn't tell…would he?

"He couldn't." I said, as if trying to convince myself. Maybe I was. "That doesn't matter know! I just have to find my sons!" perhaps I was going crazy; talking to myself. I think I was just trying to calm myself. I couldn't help but be panicked! I was a single parent! And as much as I was angry at my sons for hurting their brother I still loved them dearly! Without them I would really have no reason to continue living except revenge. And I wouldn't want revenge if I was still a normal rat. In fact, if it wasn't for my boys I wouldn't be this way.

I stare down the door and slowly approach it, as if it will eat me if I get to close. I search the surrounding area. No books clumsily pushed aside. No scratches on the door. And luckily no blood anywhere. I reach out for the doorknob and hesitate; my hand hovering over the handle.

No time for doubts! With new resolution I firmly grasp the knob and turn, pushing the door open. The area outside surrounding the door looks normal. I step outside and click the door shut. As soon as I venture outside I'm in dangerous territory. And if my sons are out here… well, they've heard me tell them it's dangerous but there's nothing like knowing than a real experience.

I sniff the air. Yes! I scent them! Not that I want them to be out here but I'm glad I have some clue as to where they are. I smell no recent human. They must have gotten out themselves…but how? And again; why would they want to do that? I know they knew I was mad but that's no reason to run away…is it? I'm wasting time with this thinking!

Sniffing again I follow where the scent leads me to. I walk for about twenty minutes before I begin to despair ever finding them. They are either walking very fast, someone else is helping them along, or they fell into the water. Or they got up very, very early. The scent has been slowly growing stronger but I despair the trail will never end.

Just when I'm at my downest I hear a faint noise. I immediately freeze and my ears perk up. I wait…no sound. I sigh and sniff again but again a noise echoes through the tunnels! I listen harder this time, closing my eyes.

"Stop Waph! Peas, peas, pitty, peas stop!"

"'En you go ways!"

"Yeah!...and never come back!"

"Uh…what they said!"

My worry dissipates but quickly returns. Those voices belong to my sons. But it sounds like my Leonardo is in trouble! I know that my sons can speak their words perfectly! They do have lapses though. Like Leonardo; when he's in pain or tired his words don't come out as normal. And Raphael; when he's angry his words get messed up. Donatello pretty much doesn't have lapses unless he just did something that he got a lot of praise for. Then he stumbles and stutters and blushes. Small Michelangelo has lapses when he's really excited or he just woke up. And it sounds as if Leonardo and Raphael are having a small lapse.

I surge forward, fully aware that shouting is not a smart idea but doing it anyway. "MY SONS! Stay where you are! Daddy's coming!" I grit my teeth. I only hope I'm not too late.

Soon I can see my sons. Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo have the deer caught in headlights guilty look-their eyes as wide as saucers, heads turned towards me even if their bodies are not. Donatello's body is partly facing mine. His finger is still up and pointed accusingly at Leonardo…what ever they believe he did wrong. Michelangelo's hands are on his hips and it looks like he was tapping his foot in grown-up fashion. Raphael is grasping Leonardo by the arms, like he was shaking him. Leonardo's face is one of pure terror…afraid of his brother. Tears are falling down his face and he does not look at me. He stares at the ground, tears falling freely to the floor.

My eyes harden and narrow. My hands curl in fists and shake at my sides. "Put Leonardo down Raphael." My voice, in normal circumstances would not have been heard over the roar of the overflowing water rushing by, but today it was. Raphael knows he's in trouble. He let's go of Leonardo. That's not what I had meant but I guess with young kids you need to specify.

Leonardo drops like a rock. He must realize how much it will hurt if his back slams into the ground and in the air he twists. Unfortunately he twists towards the overflowing water and his whole body instead of just turning jerks forwards. His side slams down and he continues rolling. Raphael's leg is caught in Leonardo's twist and his knee temporarily gives out, causing him to also roll...and fall into the water, right behind Leonardo.

I forget my anger and I scream out, running towards them. I hear Donatello gasp and I can see him fall back in shock. Michelangelo screams out, turns, and covers his eyes. And then I dive in after my two sons. My two sons who are trying, and failing, to stay above water, their little voices penetrating my minds. Their screams permanently imprinted in my memory.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I originally was just going to have Splinter deal out the punishment but this little scene popped up in my mind so I did it first! Hope you enjoyed reading cause I enjoyed writing!


	6. Reality

SORRY! Guys I am SO, so sorry I've taken so long to get back! You all will have probably forgotten what has happened and I'm so sorry. Just I went on a vacation then school started and it's been such a busy year so far-not even joking. Enough of me babbling though. Here's a quick recap just in case you have forgotten but so graciously decided to come back:

Leo mutated without a shell, his brother's don't understand and are mean to him. They had just done something really bad and Splinter went to meditate to calm himself down before he punished them. He overslept and awoke to find all the boys gone, not at home. He smelled them out and found Raph shaking Leo, who was in pain, and Don and Mikey backing him up. He tells Raph to let go of Leo and he does but in true turtle luck they both fall into the rushing water.

So without any more ado: here we go!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I forget about Michelangelo and Donatello as soon as I hit the rushing water. I myself struggle to stay above water. This is usually not me. I should have thought of some other way to reach my young sons. But it is done now, I won't dwell on it at this moment; I have other things to occupy my mind.

I use my arms to pull me ahead a little faster. I sense my young ones losing energy and about to give up. I want to shout encouraging words to them but I can't waste that energy. I start using my legs to propel myself forward as well. Water splashes into my eyes and mouth, making it hard to concentrate and stay awake. But I manage, must be that inner parenting strength I've read about in magazines. With a grunt of effort I pull up next to my panicking children.

Leo looks faint and I'm surprised he's kept consciousness this long. Raph has started crying and when he sees me he grabs onto me barely letting me breath. I want to comfort him but I have to grab Leonardo before it's too late. I grab onto his arm and pull him closer. By the time I do he's out. "RAPHAEL! HOLD ONTO YOUR BROTHER!" I shout over the roaring waters. I need at least one arm to get us to the side. Little Raph shouts something at me but I can't hear him. We duck under a couple times but Raph finally grabs onto Leo.

I struggle towards the side, desperation in my moves. I feel Raph relax. Even though we're still in danger he trusts me. After all, I am his father, his only parent, and he's young. I read somewhere that the young look up to their elders, especially their parents and older siblings. Since they are all around the same age and young they only have me to look up to. Well…I'm sure Donatello looks up to some scientists, and Michelangelo looks up to his comic book heroes. Come to think of it Raphael probably looks up to some of his favorite wrestlers. I don't know of anyone else that Leonardo would look up to though. That's sad. I'll have to try and amend that later.

I snap back to reality and with a roar lash out with my legs and amazingly I reach the side. I know I can't pull up all three of us at once and I really have no one else to help me. I can't stay here holding us up for much longer. I wish my other two sons had run down here and were strong enough to pull up a brother without falling in. I can think of no other solution. Tears fall freely as I grit my teeth and work up the courage to do this. Saving two people is better than saving none. And without me my sons would probably die. I have no other choice. Raph is the obvious choice…to keep. Leonardo will only have pain throughout his whole life. He won't be able to survive in this cruel world without lots of help. And right now he's not getting it. And maybe when I die his brother's would just abandon him anyway, figuring he is just dead weight. Raphael is strong, and although right now an angry being, he can survive in this world. I know he can make it and he can pull his brother's through anything.

I painfully shout instructions to Raphael. "RAPHAEL! YOU HAVE TO LET GO OF LEONARDO!" He asks no questions. Maybe he doesn't care about poor Leonardo or maybe he thinks I'll save him. He lets go and grabs onto me with both his hands. I watch as Leonardo bobs a few times and finally goes under for longer. I turn, I can't watch anymore. I've just killed one of my sons. I'm not sure if Raphael notices but he doesn't say anything. Maybe he really didn't love his brother. And maybe in time, he won't even remember this and won't have to bear the pain of what happened today.

I dig my feet claws into the concrete under water. Quickly I heft Raph up onto solid ground. Luckily for me he realized what I was about to do and didn't cling onto me. I float down just a little bit before I grab back on. I, tiredly, heft myself up on dry land. Raphael looks at me with big eyes, panting for breath. His mouth moves like he wants to tell me something but he is to out of breath and energy to get it out. I smile warmly at him, putting what just happened out of my mind…for now.

"Come my son, we'll go get your brothers and then we'll warm you up." I don't want him to catch pneumonia. He makes a grunting sound and doesn't move. "It's okay my son; I will carry you." I think he would have smiled back but instead just drops his head. I, somewhat painfully, pick myself up and collect my young son. He is already fast asleep. "It's alright my Raphael, one day you will never remember this, or your dear brother" I can't help but whisper to him.

It seems like forever but I reach my other sons. They are a pitiful site. Donatello and Michelangelo are clinging to each other, sobbing.

"My sons! What is wrong? Daddy is here now."

Donatello and Michelangelo look up surprised but their faces quickly turn to joy. They shout and rush at me, hugging my legs. I almost topple over but somehow manage to keep my balance.

"We's tot tat oo were ded!" young Mikey exclaims, so caught between afraid and joy to talk right.

"Daddy, where's Leo-bro? I didn't really mean for him to go…" Don trails off, tears still shining in his eyes.

More tears of mine fall. I take a minute to collect myself and look at my two conscious sons, who are looking at me questioningly. I am going to hate myself when I tell them this but it's for the best. I don't want their young minds to ever dwell or think of this day again. I smile at them.

"Who? I don't know who Leo is?"

Donnie and Mike both look at me with apprehension.

"You know…your other son!" Donatello exclaims, frightened by what I've implied.

I fake a look of recognition. "OH! You mean your imaginary friend!" I can only pray that this works.

Don and Mike look at each other, confused now. I can see their little gears grinding to figure out why I can't remember they had a brother. Before they can further protest I speak up again, this time a change of subject.

"Now come along. There will be other imaginary friends to be had and I want to warm your brother up before he catches pneumonia. And maybe I'll make you two some hot chocolate. It'll be our little secret." I wink at them.

Hot chocolate is a rare treat in our little home. I only have two packets at the moment and was going to wait till I found more but bringing it up should distract them. This time it only distracts Michelangelo. Donatello is distracted by something else.

"What's pneumonia?" he asks, his eyes shining.

I explain as best I can while we walk back to our home. Michelangelo doesn't even seem to notice that while he's babbling about yummy hot chocolate that his audience isn't listening, but having their own conversation. I'm glad to have steered the conversation away from Leonardo. Talking to curious Donatello, it's distracting me as well. And who knows, maybe one day I can forget about Leonardo and lead a guilt-free life…but probably not.

We enter our small sewer home. Mikey is bouncing off the walls, whining for hot chocolate.

"But daddy, oo said we could!"

"Just a minute Michelangelo," I say, but can't get mad enough to scold-I'm glad to have at least three thriving children, "I have to warm Raphael up first. While you wait, why don't you and Donatello read a book"? I know that Donnie loves to read and Mikey loves listening.

"YAY!" they both shout at the same time. They rush for the bookshelf as I take Raph to the bathroom.

"Raphael," I gently shake him. He groggily opens his eyes.

"Wha?"

"You have to stay awake for this okay?" I start up the tub.

"Am I onna hafa takea baff?" I can't help but laugh at his weak protest.

"No my son, this is to warm you up. No washing is involved. And after this you can sleep all you want." I smile gently at him.

He is too tired to fight with me right now. He nods his head. "Okay then." I only bath him for a couple of minutes then drain the tub and take him to his room. I wrap all the spare blankets around him. He's already asleep. "Good night my son. I love you."

I walk out of their small room. "Okay, who's ready for some hot chocolate?" Donatello and Michelangelo quickly get up from the couch and run toward the kitchen shouting, "I am, I am!"

I follow them. "Quietly, we don't want to wake up Raphael." They giggle and shush a bit. I put on some water to heat it and set their personal mugs down near them. I give them each a packet. "Okay, I'm gonna let you pour your own powder in this time; so be careful." I watch Mikey excitedly rip his open, but manage to keep most his powder and dump it all in at once. Donnie takes his time. He analyzes what place is the best to rip from and rips slowly and in a pretty straight line. He pours his in slowly, as to not stir up the powder so he won't lose any!

"What story did you read?" I ask them.

Mikey quickly spurts out all the details of the book as Donny sits there and nods to confirm what his brother says is true. Before long the whistle sounds and Mike shuts up. They look at me with wide eyes.

"The water's done daddy." Donatello intelligently states, as if I don't know.

I smile at him. "Thank you Donatello."

I quickly, as to not keep my sons waiting, grab the oven mitt and lift the water off the stove, while at the same time turning the stove off. I pour the water as my sons excitedly watch me.

"Now don't drink it just yet. It's very hot and will burn your tongue. Wait until I get you an ice cube."

Every time the boys have hot chocolate we go through this. Donatello takes my word for it that it's hot. Michelangelo has to taste it to find out for himself. As soon as I turn around I hear Mikey yelp and Donnie tsk at him. "I told you it was hot Michelangelo! Are you alright?"

"Eth ather, I alrigh." He says, with a burned tongue lisp. I get them each a spoon and two ice cubes. As soon as Michelangelo thinks his ice cubes have melted he tastes it again. Donatello wait until he sees Michelangelo's reaction is to try it. I smile at his intelligence. Luckily this time it's not too hot. I pour myself some tea.

"As soon as you are done with your hot chocolate, go brush your teeth then I'll come to tuck you in."

They try to drink it slower to avoid bed but their drinks start to get cold fast and they are tired. Within minutes they are off to brush their teeth. In a couple more minutes they are done and back in the kitchen. I walk them to their room.

"Now be quiet so we don't wake up Raphael. It is important that he gets to sleep."

Mikey dramatically tiptoes into the room. But both he and Don quickly get into their respective beds. I come to each one individually.

"Good night Donatello. Don't let the brain bugs bite."

"I won't! Love you daddy."

"I love you too Donatello."

"Good night Michelangelo. Don't let the bed bugs bite."  
"There's such thing as bed bugs?"

"Don't worry; I don't think they like to bite nice little children."  
"Am I a nice little children?"

"Yes, Michelangelo, you are. Now I love you, go to sleep."

"Okay…I love you too daddy."

I silently leave the room. Once I'm out I breathe a sigh of relief. I leave the bathroom light on but turn out all the others. I retire to my room, to tired to meditate tonight. My last thought before I fall asleep has to do with Leo. Will the others really forget him or will they fight about him more once Raphael awakens? I certainly hope they will forget him. With the life we live, he can't afford to be dwelled upon, as horrible as that seems, it may mean we may have to forget him. My boys are young enough they probably will. But what about me?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I know, I know. That was evil! And trust me; I hated myself all the way through this. I had this nice little scene planned out but I got to the part where Splinter had Raph and Leo and the side and was like, this is supposed to be horror, and let's be realistic; he can't put Raph and Leo up there alone, with no help in that state…

So anyway, sorry again for the long wait, love to hear what you think-even if you think I should die… And I'll try to update sooner next time!


	7. Games

So much for updating sooner! Not to be making excuses but it is gymnastics competition season and this week was finals! But since winter break is almost here maybe (doubtful but there's still hope) I'll update even more over break! Don't want to keep you from the story…so off we go!

Oh and the first part is Splinter's POV then it changes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-----The turtles are now 17-----

"Raph! Give it back!!" Mikey, predictably, whined.

"Not until you agree to stop it!" Raph raged back at Mikey.

"But you started it!"

"Did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"Did not!"  
"Did too!"

I rubbed my head and tried to, unsuccessfully, block out my teenage sons. There is only so much a paper wall and some meditation can do. I sigh. I better go break this up before it escalates to something too serious. I wearily stand up and open my door. I need not make a sound for my sons sheepishly turn towards me awaiting a lecture of some sort. It never came. I just didn't have the energy to deal with this right now. I sighed and shuffled back inside of my room.

I lay on my bed looking up at the ceiling and tried to block out my sons. Something seemed strange but with my sons talking so loud I couldn't concentrate on it.

"Wow, dudes what's up with sensei?"

"I know! Not that I'm sad-but isn't there usually a lecture or something."

"Well there's just has to be something bugging him."

"Even Mikey figured that before you did genius!"

"HEY!"

"Sorry…just, I can't think of anything else. It bugs me that he's like this too. If you haven't noticed he's been like this for the past few days."

"Yeah, actually I have noticed. I was beginning to think no one else had though! You guys don't seem ta care at all!"

"That's not true Raph! You're the one who's bein' all insensitive on him and not giving him any breaks! If you did in fact notice it then you wouldn't cause him so much stress by going out at all odd hours with Casey and come back looking like you got drunk and left for dead!"

There was an awkward silence. I rubbed my temples. I knew my sons too well. Soon Raphael would explode at Mikey and Don would try and play mediator. Then my all too rash son would storm out. Michelangelo would go back to whatever game he was playing and Donatello back to his computer.

"YEAH!? Well maybe I wouldn't hafta do that if you acted more mature! I'm sure Masta Splintah doesn't enjoy you trying to get him to sit on a whoopee cushion! I mean GROW UP Mikeyangelo!"

I furrowed my brow. I did not realize that Raphael still got a little bit of a lisp. I guess it only shows up when he gets mad. I must really have learned to block him out. For the few months after I'd rescued him from dying by drowning he'd had a horrible lisp. I eventually taught him to speak normally again. I thought it had gone away a long time ago. I wonder when it reappeared. I wonder if I've just gotten so used to it I didn't realize.

I could not see my son's actions but I could tell Mikey was looking at the floor and Donatello had a stunned expression on his face. A second later the door slammed. There goes my Raphael.

"Well…that went well! Not even what I was trying to do at first! Mmm…I'm hungry. You want a snack?"

"Nah. I'm on the verge of a breakthrough. I wanna get back to that!"

It's almost as if I'm psychic. Of course it helps that the same exact thing happens every time. It is actually getting quite tiring. If I wasn't so troubled I would talk to him about it when he finally stumbled back into the lair.

The design on my ceiling started to get fuzzy. I blinked a couple of times and tried to will it to stop moving. It was then I realized I was the one moving. Rocking back and forth actually. I shut my eyes tight and squeezed them. I was hoping, like a child with a monster under their bed, that it would just go away. If I couldn't tell it was happening then it wasn't. Something must really have been wrong with me-just like my sons were worried about. The next thing that came to my senses was blackness.

-----Raph's POV-----

"ARRRG!!" I had done it again I thought as I screamed at the sky from one of my favorite rooftops. I didn't mean to storm out again. I knew it was probably contributing to Sensei's already high stress level. I screamed at the sky again. If anyone could hear it over the thunder clapping and rain pounding down I wouldn't be surprised. They also probably would have run away. It was like a pure animal howl.

Since it was raining too hard and I was too mad to care if I caught pneumonia I decided to go for a small (careful) stroll. If people were smart they'd be holed up in their homes…or any shelter for that matter. If I was smart I'd be holed up in my room in the lair…or at least go to Casey or Aprils! But right now I wasn't smart-if that's how you wanna put.

I nimbly hopped down the fire escape and peeked out of the alley way. All clear. It would probably be safer if I had remembered to grab a coat or some form of disguise before quietly tiptoeing out of the lair. Oh well, no use looking back now. I shiver at the cold but don't back down. A walk in the rain is supposed to be good for you soul.

**CRASHBOOMBANG!**

Of course the same probably doesn't go when there's terrible lightning and thunder involved with the rain. I almost forget to walk with my eyes open. For some reason I found this incredibly calming. Because of this I also almost ran smack-dab into a street light. Even though there was no one around to see it I felt my cheeks getting warm. Some ninja I am. I shiver again and sigh.

"I guess I'd better go back before Donnie and Mikey come looking for me to kill me!" I don't know why I said that out loud to myself. Nor do I know why I'm thinking about why I did it! I must be going crazy.

I shook my head and headed for a nearby sewer drain. I come to this part of town a lot. I know this place like the back of my hand. "Hmm…" I can't help but say out loud as I head for the alley containing the lid. Where the heck did that saying come from? I mean who really knows the back of their hand? Especially humans-with all those lined on their hands. They couldn't possibly draw me a diagram of it! If they could I guess then they could mean they know something like the back of their hand.

"Oh my god!" my hand stops directly above the sewer lid. "I'm starting to sound like Mikey! Oh, the horror!" My eyes bug out. "I just talked to myself again! Ahh!" I make a weird squeaky noise. "I'm doing it again!" I clamp my hand over my mouth. My god, I think, what the heck is wrong with me tonight?

I shake my head, now in denial and to get rid of all those thoughts. With a determination to not speak again until I'm back at the lair I open the lid and slide into the sewers. I find a lone rock and decide to try and kick it all the way home. Which will be quite difficult seeing as it should take around thirty minutes to get there. Although it may go a bit quicker if I'm kicking this rock.

I'd estimate I was kicking the rock-and doing a pretty darn good job of it too-for about ten minutes when it first started. I kicked the rock a little bit harder than I had been. I specifically saw it turn the next corner. It made no more sound-no splash, no breaking-it just stopped. I jogged around the corner to kick it some more and stopped, now confused.

The rock just was not there! I spun around a bit. It wasn't anywhere! I know it went around this corner! And I sure as heck know it didn't splash into the drainage. I would have heard it. I mean it was a good sized rock-my toes were getting a bit sore from kicking it.

Suddenly my ears picked up on something. A whooshing sound. My eyes widened in realization. Just in time to not get knocked out and turned around and caught the rock. I was alone in the sewers-or so I thought-and this Clementine sized rock just got lobbed at my head. I'm pretty sure it was intentional too! Just in case you didn't know; that's never good-especially if you're a five foot walking talking ninja turtle. You can make enemies pretty quick lookin' like I do. Not that I'm ugly or anythin'!

"Hello?" I call out; paranoid.

There's no answer…not that I really expected much different. I try again anyway…same failure as the first time. It's then that I realize part of this rock doesn't feel like a rock. I look down.

"I suppose I'm supposed to read this…"

Talking out loud helps calm my nerves a bit. I guess I'm just so used to Mikey being there. I've grown use to his chatting. Whenever I need to go to sleep I turn on my night walkman. It has a tape of Mikey talking. If my brother's found out I had it I'd be teased forever. And that's not my area of expertise-that's Mikey's!

Anyway…I take one last look around. I can't see anyone. Whoever did this is good-which I hate to admit but that frightens me. I'm not too bad ya know! I look down at the piece of paper tied to the rock, satisfied that whoever threw this has no intentions of harming me right now.

I scan the paper and my breath gets caught in my throat. I drop the rock and forget about it. I need to get home and show this to my family right away. I don't even worry about who ever threw this. They got their message across; and that's probably all they want right now.

I cut down the twenty minute walk to an eight minute sprint. I burst into the lair and shout. "FAMILY MEETING NOW!" I put my hands on my knees and catch my breath while my family keeps me waiting.

"NOW GUYS! IT'S IMPORTANT YA KNOW!"

Don's head peaks out from his lab. Mikey pops out from the kitchen and looks at me quizzically. Splinter is there in a flash. I guess he at least heard the urgency in my voice. I think Don was about to protest but seeing how quickly Splinter showed up swallowed it. Mikey follows his lead. They gather around on various chairs and couches.

Splinter looks at me worriedly. "What is my son?"

I bite my lip. "Not good I'm afraid."

I start to tell my story. I skip the part where I go for a walk even though I'm still pretty drenched and they're wondering about it. I can see the curiosity in their eyes. But there are more important stories right now. I tell them how the rock disappeared and was lobbed at my head and all that jazz. I then bring out the note and set it on the coffee table. I'm still shaking from the last time I read it. I don't think I can read it out loud. Though I do peer over with everybody else and read the neatly printed Japanese again in my head.

_Dear Hamato Family,_

_Think you can get rid of me easily? Well you're wrong! I know all about you while you know nothing about me except for my past-if you've been respectful of me rat. What matters now is your future…if I decide to let you have much of a one!_

_You may be wondering who I am if the rat has not told you. Well…I'm not going to tell! You'll just have to find out! When you do it's up to you to stay alive! Isn't that a fun game? I think so…_

_Since I have given you nothing yet I will leave you one last gift…the knowledge of how you shall probably die!_

_Genius Donatello-you shall die first. I believe you were the nicest to me so you shall not have to watch the other's die. First I shall hack into your systems…and give them a present. A virus that you won't be able to stop. You see, I am a bit of a genius myself. Going into withdraw you'll be a bit less aware. I shall catch you off guard, preferably in the junkyard. At first it will just seem like a mouse creeping around. But then, coming to your senses you'll realize it's me-since you've read this letter. When you turn around nothing will be there. Well, I will, but you won't be able to see me. I'll have a tape of your brother Michelangelo. You won't want to turn follow it but you will-just in case it isn't me. For I haven't given a time when this will happen. It could be years from now… Anyway I will lure you to the big junkyard machine. You will then realize it's a trap. Only you'll have to fall into it for the junkyard dogs will have been told your position; thanks to a dog whistle. When you finally get pinned onto the conveyor belt you will see me. You will get no mercy. I will sadistically smile as I watch you get torn to bloody bits as you cry out for me to save you. I will then deliver you-inside a pizza box to the lair door, where of course you're brothers will be horrified._

_Comedian Michelangelo-You will be the next to go. You were the second nicest to me but the most willing to go along in torturing me. You will grieve over the loss of one of your dear big brothers. Aren't you happy you won't be alive to see Raphael die? Wink wink. I know about your trips to the stores. And your side trips to save people. While you are out saving some woman I pay a guy to try and rape I will get into your food…and poison it. I know you always taste everything you bake. You will make some sort of delicious dish with it I'm sure. Along the way you'll try it to see what could make it better. The poison will be a medium acting but deadly one. Before you set the final thing out your body will go into spasms you won't be able to control. Dropping the food will cause quite a commotion and Raphael will come running. His face will probably go pale as your face goes through many interesting stages of pain that I cannot even begin to describe. For about a month you will not move; you'll be a vegetable. Without Dr. Donatello's help you will suffer. Raphael's rage will grow because he'll want to help but there will be nothing he can do. He can only hope your system can purge it. Only if I slip up and put the wrong amount in the food will you die. You will finally awake a month later; tired and weak. Raphael will try and keep you inside-he doesn't want to lose two brothers…I know he doesn't. But you two will have a fight about your treatment and you will end up storming out. Raphael will be to mad to remember to come after you. It won't take long for me to start following in the sewers. You will get scared and remember this letter causing you to panic. I will come at you in a blur. In your weakened state I shall slowly beat you to death with your own nun chucks. Only when I know you are about to die shall you see my face. You also will see no mercy with my death strike. I will just dump your mangled and destroyed body outside the front door. Raphael will come into a murderous rage once seeing you._

_Rash Raphael-You will be the last of the Hamato turtles. This is because you were always the ringleader; urging the others to hate me and pick on me. After the traumatizing way your brother's die you will already be partly broken. But for your beloved father's sake you will live; but with a vengeance for my blood. Take my advice on this-revenge isn't healthy for ones soul. Only if you are as wrapped up in it as I am will you be trapped. Although I know you will heed this no attention. In a state of wrath one night you will go out with Arnold…only he'll never show up like agreed. You will immediately be in a state of worry and rush to April's apartment, hoping she's still alive. Well, she won't be. Her and April will gave been killed a little before Donatello dies. Thanks to a special potion I have come up with the neighbors won't smell anything for a long time. I will have also paid some people to go live there so it won't seem like a ghost apartment. Because of the traumatizing events taking place you all will forget to check up on them. I won't tell you how they die. That will be your little surprise Raphael! Let me tell you though-it won't be pretty. Your rage will reach new heights. You really should listen to the rat's teachings Raphael-for rage can never win in a fight! Especially when it is as great as yours will be. You will come hunting for me-in the sewers. That's where you all believe I live. It would only make sense to you in your angry state to think I'd be sitting somewhere in the sewers waiting for you to find me. You won't though. You will arrive back at the lair, a bit calmed down and grief stricken. It will hit the rat hard when you tell him what you saw. When you finally venture back out into the sewers I will strike. I will lead you on a ways before I knock you into one of those nice whirlpools. I will then continue to dive in after you. That's when you'll see me; that's when you'll know your about to die. I will manage to get you too close to those deadly fan blades. When I smile at you a smile of sadistic enjoyment you will know you're time is up! And just like that the blades will eat you up. You may be thinking you could have fought your way out of it but trust me I can hold my breath longer than you can. You will get dizzy from lack of air and I will be victorious. I won't even bother giving your body back. The rat will know why you don't return at the hour you stated._

_Guilty, Murderous Freak (Ninja Master Splinter)-Yes. You will have to suffer through all of your son's lives while you know there is nothing you can do about it! The grief and mangled bodies will cause you to get sick. That's how all good parents get. Though you're only a good parent to them. When you realize that Raphael is not returning you will rush out. Do not worry I will not attack you then. I will allow you to run to Chuck. And no, he will not be dead. He will not let you in. You see, he knows the story…the whole story. I will have turned you against him by now. You will be totally alone, and devastated! Out on the streets the foot will realize this is their time to strike. No, they will not be out there by coincidence. They will have gotten a tip. They will wear you down. Your most hated enemy will almost have killed you-since he will show up too. I though, will come to your rescue. I will bring you to the highest sky scraper I know of. I will put my face into the light and in a very sarcastic manner ask if you're alright. You've guessed it. You will have then seen my face…which means death is soon to follow. With my trademark sadistic smile-which I must say looks quite good on me-I will violently kick you off the building. If you're lucky your body will be too mangled and you will just be buried or something. If you're not, police will recognize that you're not human. Your body will be given to scientists. Even in death you will not rest in peace. Your body will be violated in everyway by those vile scientists._

_Then my revenge will finally be complete! I will live in your lair and live to a ripe old age, quite happily and guilt free I might add. So, Tutuloo for now my darlings!_

_Sincerely,_

_Your Actual Worst Nightmare_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-----Cracks fingers and back----- Wow, wrote this all in one sitting and boy does my back hurt! I really need a chair with a back on it!!

I hope you all enjoyed it! -----Smiling evilly----- I sure enjoyed writing it! Till next time (which hopefully won't be too far away)!


	8. Explanation

Well…it hasn't been forever! Uhh…wow, I don't really have anything to say. I guess I'll say thanks for everyone who's reviewed so far! I'm too lazy to get all the names but I appreciate it! Happy New Year's!

Without all my usual babbling here we go!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-----Back to Splinter's POV-----

I clutched my heart like an old man and fell back into my chair. "He's alive?" I murmured, mostly to myself. I glanced at my sons to see their reactions.

Of course Raphael had already seen but he was still horrified after reading it again. His hands were clenched by his sides as he took stock of his brother's reactions. Donatello was still standing in his original position his eyes moving back and forth very quickly. He had to keep reading the note to make sure he didn't miss anything. Make sure the situation was really as horrible as it seemed. By his frown it seemed they were. Michelangelo had sat back on the couch, looking almost as if he were cationic. That was probably not a good sign.

I took in a deep breath to calm myself. I knew Raphael would be right by my side as I checked to make sure Michelangelo was not in fact cationic. Donatello would politely wait until we were sure my youngest son was okay before asking me who it was. For the letter did state I knew who it was. And I did. I knew. That would be an interesting father/sons conversation.

"Michelangelo, my son, are you alright?"

When my young son looked up at me it broke my heart. He had such an innocent expression. He still believed no one could be that evil. If only, just for him, no one with that much built up hatred didn't exist. Just for him I wish the world spun around rainbows and flowers. In the most childlike voice I had heard from him in a while he spoke.

"Who could even pretend to write? Who could write it and mean it, Sensei?"

Don spoke up. "Yeah, and I'm serious Sensei. He says you know about him. And that he turned Chuck against you. Who's he-if it is in fact a he, and who is Chuck?"

There it was. The question I had dreaded ever since I let Leonardo go. Of course I never thought I'd have to explain it in circumstances like this. I thought they'd find something of his in my room or something. But to tell them their brother I basically left for dead wanted to viciously kill them…I never expected that. I gave out a sigh and looked down, ashamed of what I was about to tell them.

"You might want to take a seat. This is a kind of long story." I informed them as I went to sit in my chair. They did what I said; a bit afraid of the tone and body language I was giving them. I just knew after this terrible tale my sons would never look at me the same again. I would lose some of their trust. This is why I had hoped to keep it from them forever.

But I didn't. I swallowed my pride and told them the whole, long story. I told them how I found Chuck. They were told how they treated him, what kind of kid he was. All of the major events that led to the 'drowning' of Leonardo were told of. I didn't hold anything back. Not that I thought he couldn't survive, not that I intentionally let him go, not that I never spoke of him again, not any of it. Though I kind of wish I did.

Raphael's mouth was partly agape. His normal furiousness and frustratedness was gone. This was one time I could not read what he thought. Donatello had wide eyes and was leaning forward, as if wanting to hear more. Michelangelo took on both expressions. I had expected him to babble on and on about what happened with endless questions. Against his nature though he was silent, as if thinking it over.

Although I was their father, the one who was always strong, I sunk into the chair, wanting to just disappear. I was afraid of their reactions. What if they (rightly) blamed me? What if they never wanted to see me again? What if they got mad and left only to get killed by Leonardo? What if they never looked at me the same or loved me again? What if my lifelines turned against me? What if…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

O.o Yeah, I know, short chapter. And nothing even happened in it! What is wrong with me? -----sighs----- I promise next chapter will be more exciting and definitely longer…


	9. Preparations

Sorry, wanted to write sooner but I was swamped with homework! Cause of the extra days off the teachers have just been piling it on!! I should be working on homework now…but this is more fun! And I still have tomorrow to do it! Anyway…enough of me babbling-here you go!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Raphael finally looked me in the eye and spoke. They were not the words I expected, or even the words I deserved. "I forgive you Sensei. I mean who knew he would survive, and what kind of life he would have had. Especially with me treating him like that. He probably would have died had he continued living with us." He said in a voice softer than he usually used.

I gaped at him. I deserved callousness and hatred, not forgiveness and loving. It didn't stop there though. Michelangelo and Donatello looked at each other and nodded in agreement. I sat up in a kind of shock. How they could find it in their hearts to forgive me I couldn't figure out. Until Michelangelo spoke up anyway…

"Besides Sensei, you never would have had to make that decision if we weren't so mean to him. It's really our fault…I mean he was our brother and we treated him like someone up top would treat us… It's no wonder he hates us and wants us dead."

Neither Donatello nor Raphael spoke up, telling me they thought the same thing. My heart broke in two at their guilt. Although they were mean to him I did not entirely hold them at fault. I told them so.

"No my sons. True you were a bit mean but you were young. I believe you already understood how the upper world would react to you having been spotted once. The lady who spotted you freaked out and ten minutes later the cops showed up. Maybe you took your disappointment out on your brother. He hadn't been there to witness what happened. Maybe in your young subconscious minds you realized he couldn't have survived. He was too sensitive to defend himself. Maybe you never wanted him to, even if you didn't realize it."

Now that I had said it aloud it did make sense. The incident I had talked about had happened when they were really young. Though I had thought them to young to explain anything to them besides never leave home without me again…maybe something in their subconscious had put two and two together. It wasn't completely impossible. My sons didn't take it though.

"No Sensei! There is no excuse for our actions. We may have been young but aren't the young the ones who will trust anyone? Aren't kindergarteners the ones who upon ten seconds of meeting each other are playing with each other? I don't believe it Sensei. We are to blame and we see; I for one am going to apologize even if he ends up killing me!" Raphael ranted at me.

"Yeah, Raph's right. Even if he does still kill me I'm going to apologize too!" Michelangelo bravely stated.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with them. Though I'm not just going to sit there and let him kill me. I'm going to defend myself and try to get through to him. Maybe we can save our brother…" Donatello stated, almost questioningly, as if he needed my assurance it would work or even be worth a shot.

Raph and Mikey stared at each other, having a conversation with their eyes. It didn't take too long for them to look at me and agree with their purple-banded brother. I sighed. I was so proud of my sons.

"I believe we could try that. It couldn't hurt anymore. We will have to be careful though. We do not want to be caught unawares and alone. For that is how he plans to kill us-when we are alone." I paused for a second to gather my thoughts. "We need to check on Chuck. You have never met him and I have not seen him in a while. He did not seem the type of person who would be involved in violence. We also need to check on Mrs. O'Neil and Casey Jones. I do not want any of the above hurt. When is the soonest we can go my sons?"

Although my last question was aimed at all my sons they all looked to Donatello who was thinking. "Well, we probably shouldn't stay here because he probably knows we live here. Similarly we can't stay at April's, Casey's, or this Chuck's place. If we pack only what we really, really need we can probably go by tonight. I hate to leave all my electronics…but I wouldn't want to lose you guys. As to where we could stay…he doesn't seem to know about Leatherhead. Though he could just be trying to trick us and setting us up in a different way I would say until further notice Leatherhead's house would be our best bet. Raph will you call April and Casey and tell them to get ready? Mikey you can call LH and see if it's alright if we stay there. Then we just need to pack the necessities. Got it?"

Everyone, including myself, nodded in agreement. Raphael and Michelangelo pulled out their 'shell cells' and quickly dialed our friends. I headed to my room. I didn't have much to pack. Just a globe I could see my Master in and a few pictures. I headed to the kitchen to see what food I could pack. We didn't want to totally overwhelm Leatherhead. April would probably think the same thing and also bring some food. I was only so glad this little family was so understanding and able to think ahead. It took me ten minutes total. None of my sons had a lot of baggage either. Raphael spotted my food sacks.

"Hey, good idea Master Splinter." He glanced at his brothers. "We should probably grab some food to take too."

"To eat on the way?" My youngest joked. To his credit Raphael just snorted and rolled his eyes as they headed to the kitchen.

It didn't take them very long. We all glanced around at our home sadly. Hopefully this would not be the last time we would ever set eyes on it. If my sons and I were able to bring Leonardo back to us maybe we could live here again. If we couldn't bring him back…there would be too many memories here-if we were the survivors-to live here again. We would have to find another home to live in. As we sighed and walked out the door Donatello spoke up again.

"You know we should probably stop by LH's first and drop this stuff off. This way our hands can be free to help with April's and thems luggage and just in case he decides to attack us on our way we'll have less to carry."

No one spoke aloud but he knew everyone was in agreement. I took this as Leatherhead had said we could stay with him, probably for as long as we needed and that Raphael had been able to get a hold of April and Casey, meaning they were still alive. Although the letter had said they would be killed sometime before Donatello and Donatello must not have gotten the virus yet you just never knew.

Since Leatherhead, luckily, didn't live to far away we arrived at his place fairly quickly. He graciously received us, glad we were still alive.

"My friends, you are always welcome here! I am glad you made it here alive…but I just spoke to you a few minutes ago-where are Mrs. O'Neil and Mr. Jones and the other man you spoke of?" He sounded worried.

Michelangelo spoke up to calm his fears. "Hey, don't worry and thanks! We decided to drop our stuff off here so we could help them with our stuff! Sorry we didn't tell you-we only thought of it as we were walking out the door. It didn't seem worth it to call you-cause ya know…it doesn't take to long to get here!"

Leatherhead's facial expression relaxed. "Of course. I hate for you to have to go out their again. May I accompany you?"

"Sorry buddy. I'm not even allowed to go with them. Splinter's gonna go get Chuck-dude if he can and Raph and Don are gonna go help Ape and Case." Michelangelo told him what we had discussed on our way over. It was crazy for three mutants to be out and conversing to people let alone four or five.

Leatherhead must have been working on his temper exercises because he didn't even blink, his eyes didn't even change for a second. I was proud of my dear friend. He had come a long way since I had last had tea with him. Wasting no more time my two eldest sons and I rushed to our respective destinations. Wishing my sons luck I bowed and headed off in a different direction.

Hopefully Chuck's pharmacy would be in the same place as it was when I was still taking care of Leonardo. We had said it would be stupid to travel alone but decided it would also be stupid to have too many of us out at once. That was why we left Michelangelo with Leatherhead. All too quickly-for I wasn't quite ready to face this-I arrived at Chuck's. Although I wanted to sit outside the pharmacy door and ready myself I knew I could be wasting valuable time. I settled for taking a deep breath and silently entering the double doors. I had already checked and could not see anyone inside. Like the ninja I was I silently snuck around in the shadows. I couldn't sense Chuck anywhere! When I had first met him he said he was always here at nights. Of course this could have changed but I couldn't help but be worried about him. I hadn't seen him in quite a while. I had been too ashamed to go back to him after I had dropped Leonardo into the watery depths forever (or so I had thought at the time).

Concentrating and tilting my head to the side I listened hard for him. Finally I picked up something…two voices. I slowly, ever so slowly crept closer and closer to where I thought I heard them. I was lead up a set of stairs and to a door I had forgotten. Sometimes when I use to visit Chuck we had sat in the room I was listening to the conversation in and talked and drank tea. Being careful to make no noise I eavesdropped on Chuck and his visitor.

"So you know what to do if any of them show up here, right?"

A sigh. "Yes, yes, it just…he didn't seem like that kind of person when I talked to him. I got to know him quite well…are you sure we're thinking of the same person?"

"Yes, yes, I'm positive! And you know I'm just telling this to you so many times because I don't want you to get hurt…wait! Shhhh!"

The 'Shhhh' was barely audible but I picked it up. Whoever Chuck's visitor was-he had sensed me! He was sneaking over to the door! I glanced around, no place to hide; I had to make a break for it. Knowing it would take too long to open a window I flew to the stairs and peeked over the top, hoping I was hid well enough. The door opened…and there he was.

A tear escaped my eye and my hand flew to my mouth. I couldn't believe it! There he was, in the flesh and blood, living and breathing. My lost son; Leonardo.

He was shorter than Raphael was but taller than Donatello-barely, and definitely taller than Michelangelo. His eyes were narrowed and his mouth was in a tight line, a snarl prepared to scare any intruder. He was still the bright green I remembered him to be with brown eyes. His eyes that used to convey so much feeling-sadness, loneliness, hurt, and love now flashed with anger. He stared near where I was at; his eyes seemed to pierce through the wall banister, as if he could melt it. My heart broke seeing how much hatred filled not just his eyes, but his whole face.

Leonardo was less muscular than his brothers, probably not able to work out as much, but he still had quite a bit of a muscular figure. He still had no shell-not that I had expected him to be able to grow one. I couldn't tell what his backed looked like since he was facing me, but I could tell he definitely didn't have one. On his head, instead of a band like his brothers had he had a pair of black sunglasses that he held up so he could see if there was anyone hiding in the dark. It was different but looked good on him. He had wristbands, probably with powders and poisons hidden in them. He also had ankle bands, probably holding darts and shiruken. He also had a small belt looking thing like my sons wore. In it was a vast assortment of knives and other small weapons. He also had a small sai in his hand.

His eyes made one last look around the room. Satisfied whoever the intruder was had disappeared he sheathed the sai and turned to go back in with Chuck. I almost let my gasp escape. His back was beyond repair. More tears squeezed their way out of my eyes. His back wasn't even the almost healthy green-pinkish color it used to be when he was younger. It was brown, like a dead plant. Parts of skin looked like they needed to peel off. He probably had no feeling left in his back.

Gathering myself I scrambled towards the door again.

"Just be careful-okay? Don't get yourself hurt, you're the only family I have you know." Leonardo spoke.

There was no answer. Chuck must have nodded, but then spoke up again. "You too okay? You're too young to die, or even get revenge."

"I would only get revenge if they killed you! All I'm saying is I saw them and they're vicious! I'm just glad I wasn't spotted!"

"Okay Leo! I'll be extra cautious! Now get going! I know you haven't eaten yet and you refuse to take my food." Chuck said like an old friend.

"Mmmkay. I'll be back tomorrow!"

I heard Leonardo leave by window. I was almost afraid to talk to Chuck…but then again he had seemed hesitant to go along with Leonardo. Maybe he sensed Leonardo was lying. For I knew he hadn't spotted us and stood there terrified. He was the one who wanted to hurt us not the other way around. I could probably still get to Chuck. Sucking it up I knocked on the door. Hopefully Leonardo was out of hearing range.

The sound in the room immediately stopped. He had been pacing but now he was probably staring at the door. "Chuck, open up, it is an old friend. I am not anyone who wants to hurt you." Maybe he would recognize my voice.

A second later the door opened up to me. There he was. My old friend. His curly brown hair had lost some of it's sheen but was nonetheless still brown. His face seemed to be gentler than the last time I had seen him and his eyes still danced happily. His face broke out in a wide smile.

"Splinter! My old friend!" Maybe Leonardo hadn't been spreading lies about us like I originally thought. But then he frowned and ushered me in. "Splinter…tell me the truth…why did you stop coming to see me? And why are you here now? And why does your son say you left him to die and that you become a vicious killer?" Then again, maybe not.

The tears from seeing my son had dried already but more fell as I ashamedly looked down at the floor. I would make no excuses, I would tell the truth to Chuck. After all he hadn't killed me on sight or called for Leonardo to protect him.

"Chuck, I'm not going to make excuses for myself. You deserve to know the truth. Though you may not like the truth-for I don't even like the truth. And afterwards you may truly hate me, and I would deserve it.

"You remember how I told you his brothers were always picking on him and teasing him? One day after I had just yelled at them for doing just so I had to go meditate so I did not harshly beat them or anything so I went to my room. I had them in their rooms to think about what they had done and Leonardo was on the couch, recovering from their attack. I must have been so angry I fell asleep. I have no idea how long I was out. When I woke up the lair was empty. I couldn't find them anywhere. Finally I dared to look at the door…and it was open.

"Maybe if I had checked it first instead of being in denial none of this would have happened. I rushed out and used my nose to find them. When I finally did…well it wasn't a pretty sight. Raphael-my angry son-was shaking poor Leonardo, blaming him for getting him and his brothers into trouble. I shouted for him to stop. He was so shocked he dropped Leonardo, who on his way down caught Raphael and they both fell into the waters. That was the year we had gotten more rain than usual and the waters were higher than usual and more dangerous.

"Michelangelo and Donatello were too young to be able to do anything and without thinking ahead I jumped in after them. Maybe if I had followed them on dry land I would have been able to save both. But I was a father and I was panicking. I caught up to them and grabbed them both. Leonardo was already unconscious, probably in a lot of pain, and Raphael was scared to death.

"I was able to kick to the side…but with my two sons in my hands I couldn't grab the side. Even if Michelangelo and Donatello had rushed after us they would have been to small and weak to pull either of their brother's up. I had to make a choice. If I let Raphael go then I could lose a member of the family that could contribute to our safety. If I let Leonardo go…well his brothers wouldn't be able to pick on him, he wouldn't be extra weight to worry about, and you wouldn't have to lose money by giving me the medicine he needed… At the time he could barely move. I doubted his ability to ever really begin his ninjitsu training.

"It killed me to let him go but I did. Then I never spoke of him again. I was afraid my sons would hate me forever if I told them the story. Then just today my son Raphael was out to blow some steam. On his way back he had a rock he was kicking around chucked at his head, a note attached. It was from Leonardo.

"In the letter Leonardo stated how he would kill each and every one of us. We have decided that when we run into him we will apologize and try to get him on our side. We will have a lot to make up for…but we all blame each other and we all love Leonardo.

"Two of my sons went to get our two friends and bring them to another friend's house. Leonardo did not state in his letter that he knew our other friend was alive and that's where we are all staying. I was hoping you would come with us for I fear for your safety." I poured out to my old friend.

I did not dare to look up. Although my sons had not hated or blamed me who was to say Chuck would have the same reaction? There was a long, awkward pause while Chuck took in what I had just told him. I desperately wanted to escape and run back to my sons. Having had Leonardo here not too long ago make me uncomfortable, as did Chuck's long silence. Finally he spoke to me. He lifted my chin so I could see his eyes, as I used to do to my sons when they were just toddlers.

"I believe you. I have sensed that Leonardo has a built up hatred. I also do not judge without hearing both sides of the story. While I understand your decision I do not exactly respect it. I think you could have come up with a better solution. Also I do not want to go with you. This may make Leonardo believe you have turned me against him. I do want you guys to make up though. I think it would be best if I stayed here for Leonardo. I trust he will not hurt me. If it comes down to it I will help you convince him that you love him…but for now I am going to stay here with Leonardo and try and calm the storm that brews inside of him."

I nodded. I had not thought of the making Leonardo believe that we had turned Chuck against him. That would not help our case.

"I understand and respect your decision…and even though I don't deserve your forgiveness I thank you for being so generous as to give it to me." I thought for a second then spoke again. "Will you please not tell him we were here or that we have another friend's home to stay at?"

He nodded, then we hugged-glad to finally see each other again. He finally shooed me out though. I gladly snuck out the front door and rushed to Leatherheads house.

Donatello and Raphael had already brought back April and Casey. Everyone was sitting there worridly-except for Raphael and Casey who were pacing back and forth. As soon as I stepped into the room everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sensei!"

"Master Splinter!"

"Daddy!"

"Splinter!"

"Mr. Rat Dude!"

"My friend!"

Six voices simultaneously shouted my name…well what they called me. Somehow they had all managed to call me different things. Too many voices talked to me telling me they were glad I had finally come back and what the heck happened, and some other things I didn't manage to catch.

"Calm down everyone! Please one person at a time!" I pleaded with them.

They grinned sheepishly at each other. No one spoke, as if trying to mentally telling one person they could speak. Finally they all tried to break the silence. Realized they were all talking they shut up and decided to stare at Raphael. He took the hint and addressed me. Bowing before he spoke, I bowed back, giving him permission to speak-even though he didn't need it.

"Sensei, we were so worried! What took you so long and where's Chuck? Did Leonardo get to him already? Oh and don't worry, we've updated Casey and April on everything-since you took so long! We were also wondering about Angel. Do you think he knows about her?"

I smiled gently at them all. "I am sorry for worrying everyone. Now why don't we all sit down while I tell you what happened." It didn't take long for everyone to get settled; I guess they were all eager to hear my story. "First thank you for explaining it to April and Casey already. Now, Chuck decided to stay behind-yes I managed to speak to him. He feared that if we tried to talk to Leonardo while Chuck was with us Leonardo might think we had turned his only friend against him. Before you ask, yes I did tell Chuck the whole story. He has promised not to tell anything…"

I took a deep breath. I didn't really want to tell anyone I had already run into Leonardo and that I believed it would not be an easy task to convince him we loved him and were sorry. I had to though, they deserved to know.

"My sons…I don't think it will be an easy task to convince your brother we are sorry and that we do love him dearly. I think this not because of anything Chuck told me…but because I saw him."

There were gasps all around the room. Again everyone started talking at me again.

"Whoa! No way Sensei! What happened!? What's he look like!?"

"He didn't hurt you or anything did he? Does he look bad?"

"Does he still have no shell? Does it look painful?"

"Are you okay? Do you need a hug or something?"  
"Wow…that's harsh Splintah! Wasse like?"

"You seem distressed my friend. Would you like some tea?"

I held up my hand and again, sheepishly, they stopped and looked at each other. I made sure I had my emotions in control before I spoke again. Once I did I didn't continue with my story right away.

"I believe I heard an offer of tea Leatherhead. Would you please?" He nodded and was quickly back. He must have already had some water boiling. I took a sip and it helped calm my nerves greatly. I started my story again. "Now, as I was saying… I saw Leonardo. He does not look as strong as you my sons but is strong nonetheless. He seemed to be carrying a lot of weapons, even a pair of sais. I sensed he was overcome with grief and obsessed with revenge. It will take quite a bit of work to convince him not to kill us. No, he did not grow a shell. In fact his back looks worse than ever. That water must have been horrible to him…his back is, well dead. You all know how when a plant dies it becomes brown and fragile. That would be his back. His skin looks ready to peel. He probably has no feeling in his back anymore.

"I do not know about Angel my sons. It is up to you. How many people do we want to bring into Leatherhead's house? How many people do we want to evolve in this? If we bring Angel down here are we putting her grandmother into danger? Think about this."

I was leaning towards not bringing Angel down here. I did not believe that Angel was associated enough with us for Leonardo to care enough about her to hurt her. But if my sons felt she was in danger I would not force them to leave a friend up there.

"Well…maybe we could just warn her to be on the look out or something…" Michelangelo suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement as my orange-banded son took out his turtle looking phone.

"If everyone will excuse me…I am tired and wish to retire." I bowed out as everyone returned my good-nights.

I had sometimes spent the night here when I needed a vacation from my rowdy sons and knew where I was to sleep. Hopefully the others had already discussed sleeping arrangements. _Maybe I should stay up and help_…I thought to myself. An enormous yawn escaped from my mouth though and I decided against it.

I entered my new temporary room, hopefully for not too long, and settled down on my meditating mat. I usually meditated before bed to gather my thoughts. Then it was easier to sleep…but after five minutes of drifting off I just crawled into bed. I could hear everyone still up murmuring to each other. As long as we stayed together and had faith in family and love…we could make it. Even in my sleepy state I just knew this. And a second later I was softly snoring (not that I snore…).

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-----Gasps----- Yay! Be happy! You got an update and I managed to get this to page ten! I don't have a chair with a back…so now my back hurts…but this chapter is finished and if I do say so myself-it's quite good! Okay, I'm just babbling happily since this is the longest chapter I've ever made…but if you can see that review button, have a mouse and a hand with fingers then please tell me what you thought!

Hopefully I'll be back before to long with another update for this story!


	10. Combat

Disclaimer: Well whaddya know? I don't own 'em.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I awoke the next day to silence, which was in fact quite odd. It was also odd how late I had gotten up this morning. My clock blinked nine thirty at me. I hopped up and hobbled out of the room, my left leg a bit asleep. I saw April sitting on the couch, caught up in some book-a romance no doubt. I could hear Leatherhead laboring away in a room off to the side.

"I do not wish to bother you Mrs. O'Neil but where is everyone else?"

"Huh?" The redhead looked up at me. "Everyone else?" She gasped. "Oh-no! They left!" She jumped up. "I told them not to and they seemed like they weren't going to so I guess I just got caught up in my book and then they left and…oh god…" She finally trailed off.

My heart seemed to jump into my throat. "Oh no…" I whispered. "Leatherhead! My friend, I am going to need your help!" I said in the general direction he was located. I turned back towards Mrs. O'Neil. "It is not your fault Mrs. O'Neil, they would have found some time to sneak out; they are teenage boys…and Casey."

She chuckled at the last part but the worry in her face never disappeared. Leatherhead appeared next to me. "What has happ…where is everyone? They went out didn't they!" He said it as more of a statement than a question. He knew but to confirm it I nodded.

"We must go and retrieve them before it is to late! Mrs. O'Neil, would you be okay with staying here just in case they realize how _stupid and hotheaded_ they are being and decide to come back? Leatherhead and you can communicate through your cell shells or whatever they are called."

Realizing why I was really asking her to stay she was pretty compliant about it. Leatherhead took a couple of extra seconds to grab a few things he thought could be useful while I just grabbed my cane. I nodded to Mrs. O'Neil and told her we'd (hopefully) be back in not too long.

Once in the sewers we split up with a nod, Leatherhead going right and me going left. I headed down the sewer trail rather quickly. I knew exactly where they were. I could just feel it. Too bad Leatherhead was already headed in the opposite direction.

"Aurgh!"

I doubled over in pain. My breath was coming quick and short now and I could feel sweat dripping down my fur. What had happened? Oh my sons, my sons. I had to get to them. I painfully straightened up and hobbled a few steps forward. My foot hooked onto my cane, which I had dropped when the pain unexpectedly hit me, and flipped it back up into my hand.

"Leatherhead! My friend, they are this way."

I knew there was no way he could hear me but I had to try. My panic was making me desperate and I knew we would need help. One of my sons was down and I was feeling it. That wasn't much to fight what Leonardo had become. I bit my lip and choose. _Another _on the spot decision which could again fatally affect my family.

I didn't have time to think about that. Robes a-twirling I swung around and sprinted in the direction I had sent Leatherhead. I would need his brute strength. Hopefully I could get to him and we could get to them in time.

"Leatherhead! Leatherhead! LEATHERHEAD!" I bellowed down the tunnels.

If he could hear me before I reached him it could save my sons by seconds. Why wasn't he here? How fast was he moving? How fast had I been moving? How long had it been? Why couldn't I stop thinking in questions!?

Suddenly a gigantic green arm shot out at me. Leatherhead! He was here at last! No time to explain! I grabbed the gentle giant and started dragging him back the way I had originally gone. He picked up on why pretty quickly, he's always been a genius though, and soon he had me picked up and running faster than I could. No explanations were needed. Lucky for my sons; I don't think I could have gotten a coherent one out.

Finally, just as I was beginning to think that maybe my instincts had been wrong the sound of fighting reached my ears. Leatherhead picked up on the perking of my ears and ran a little bit faster. He had so much love. I would have to remember to thank him later.

We exploded into the scene. Leatherhead's speed sent him barreling into two of the fighting figures, taking me along for the ride.

"Oomph!"

"Urgh…"

"Sensei!"

I quickly flipped up to my feet and surveyed the scene. I couldn't help but widen my eyes. Boy had we gotten lucky. We barreled into Donatello and Leonardo. Michelangelo was off to the side, mouth hanging wide open, just about to jump back in. Donatello was lying on the ground not to far from me, propped up on his elbows. And Leonardo…struggling under the mass of my alligator friend. Good ol' Leatherhead. I'll have to remember to thank him doubly.

But wait…there was something wrong with this picture. Raphael! Where was my hotheaded son!?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Eek! Sorry, I know; it's frightfully short and Splinter is a bit OOC. … offers readers-if there are any left-a virtual cookie of any flavor But at least I got another chapter up!

Sorry about the incredibly long wait (and then not giving an outstanding chapter to make up for it). I'm trying out a new system though. I'm trying to find a time where I can just sit down and write-that's how I finally finished this chapter. So wish me luck for finding a time!

And, if you feel so inclined, leave a review. I would mucho appreciate it!


	11. Hope

Erk. Sorry I suck at updating, but here I (finally) am again. Please enjoy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Donatello, my son, where is Raphael?" I think I sound quite frazzled but there is time to worry over that later. Especially with the way Donatello's eyes go wide.

"I…uh. He's-"

"Donatello! _Where is he_?"

This time his response is more articulate. "Down that way," he tells me, pointing down the side of the tunnel I had not come from.

It is unspoken that someone should go to him. This is my fault. With a nod to Donatello I run down the tunnel, fully trusting my family. Leatherhead seemed to have it under control, and with Donatello and Michelangelo still with him Leonardo should be easily taken down.

No too far down the tunnel I start to hear low groans. Raphael! My heart skips a beat. But at least he is making noises. I know that he is alive. And near. I love knowing both of those. A little bit of my panic eases. And then I see him. Some of my panic returns, though this could just be a father's panic in seeing his son in such a position.

"Raphael; are you alright?"

He is bleeding heavily from a wound on his leg. I start to undo his bandana to use as a bandage.

"Sensei?"

My red-banded son is very out of it. Maybe a he has a concussion?

"Yes my son, I am here."

I finish untying the knot, trying to find any other injuries he might have.

"Mmm'fine. Really. Jus' caught me by ssurprisse; I sswear."

He is slurring words. Whether it's from the blood loss or possible concussion, or even both, I don't know.

"Are you hurt anywhere else besides your leg," and almost as an afterthought I add, "and your head?"

He only seems to have some small cuts and scratches. Nothing he hasn't had before.

"Mmm? No, don' think so 'nyways."

As far as I can tell he's telling the truth. Thankfully. It already looks as if he has lost enough blood. He probably has.

"Can you stand?"

"Uurgh." He tries. Not that successfully.

"Come on my son. I believe the others have Leonardo under control by now. And you definitely need your leg looked at. Your head too." I take as much of his weight as I can.

He tries again, also attempting to mask the pain. I say nothing and neither does he. He has lost a fair bit of his pride today, already. We also pretend he doesn't use me as a stable weight. Maybe some other time I would admonish him for acting in such a way but right now I was just glad he was walking.

I hadn't found Raphael too far down the tunnel but going back was much slower. However long it felt to me we finally made it. A smile touched upon my lips. We came into view of the others. It didn't look like any injuries had been sustained in my absence. … Except to my Leonardo.

I regret not having checked out what injuries were sustained before I left to find Raphael. It did not look like anyone was hurt too bad though. Michelangelo seemed to be his usual self with just a few bruises extra. Donatello had a scratch on his arm and one across his cheek. It looked small though, maybe a shuriken cut. Leatherhead only seemed to be a little tired, no visible injuries though. And what a weight off my chest that is. I'd hate to see him get really hurt for stepping in for friends.

And then there was Leonardo. Held tight in Leatherhead's strong arms he struggled, hands and legs bound. Probably Donatello's idea. And as much as I hated to see one of my sons tied up…it was for the best. But just for now. We would work this out. I would apologize a million – no an infinite amount of times for the terrible thing I did. I would get down on my old knees and apologize to him there.

And none of it would probably make a difference. Especially if the look on his face was a clue enough. The snarl was worthy of Raphael in his worst moods. And speaking of Raphael, I snapped out of it and helped him lean against the wall, knowing Donatello would soon be over to check to see if anything could be done.

Leonardo's muscles were bulging, struggling to get free. He looked exhausted and I couldn't help but think of how hard it must have been for him to get food. And when he had eaten his last mean. Of course; seeing him with a large gash running down his face, cutting through the end of his eye, didn't help any. Neither did the odd direction his wrist had settled in, or the nice looking slice on the bottom of his foot. With his and Raphael's injuries I have to wonder…how did Michelangelo and Donatello escape without so much as a few bruises and a little blood? I would question them all on this matter later. Right now there were much more important things to do.

"I think. We should all go back to our home."

Surprisingly the question came from Michelangelo. "Are we sure that's safe to do Sensei?"

I thought for a moment, completely and totally wanting the answer to be yes. Leonardo was family. It is not his fault he turned out the way he did. That is my fault, and my fault alone. I knew though that we couldn't have someone doubting holding him there, though. Not if we wanted Leonardo to be a part of the family again.

"Where else would you suggest, my son?"

His mouth gaped as he floundered for a second. Leatherhead came to his rescue. "He can stay at my place."

I glanced at Leatherhead, about to say I couldn't expect him to do such a thing when I was interrupted.

"Oh, that's wonderful. Fan-fishin-wonderful! First my father drops me in the river to drown. And then when we're reunited in such a beautiful heartwarming moment of wonderfulness no one but a HUGE CROCIDILE wants to take me in. And he's not even related to me!"

Michelangelo's eyes narrowed as Donatello stood thoughtfully, processing his brother's attitude. I sensed Michelangelo was about to say something I would regret for him to say to Leonardo. Taking a preemptive strike, I spoke first. Trying to keep my words soft and gentle.

"It s not that we do not want you."

"Yeah right."

"It is that we are surprised that you are still alive."

"Yeah. Cause usually when I kill someone I expect them to stay dead too."

"And in which the way we found out you were alive-"

"I thought it was a sweet way to let you know."

"-Was quite a surprise."

"Yeah. I expect people I tried to kill to accept me with open arms too."

"You scared us."

"Good!"

"We want to make you feel like family be-"

"Ha! Good one. _Pop_."

"-Because; it is what you are."

"So that's why you tried to kill me. I was wondering."

"But we are worried about your mental health as of now."

"Not only did you try to kill me but I'm crazy too! Geez!"

"We wouldn't want you to hurt yourself-"

"You mean you guys."

"-Or us."

"Always happy to scare. You guys, at least."

"But it is unfair-"

"To have to listen to your voice?"

"-But it is unfair to not include you in this decision. Where would you like to stay?"

I had more to say in my little speech but, as calm as I was staying throughout the whole thing, the cutting in every few seconds was annoying. And my last question seemed to take him by surprise. He had put on this hard face and rough exterior but underneath it all…he was still just a teenage boy. Just like his brothers. And his answer broke my heart. The way his voice cracked and tears sprung to his eyes didn't help me stand strong either.

"Home," he said.

"Okay," Mikey cut in. "You're welcome to come home, finally. We've been wait-"

"No! Not _your_ home. My home. You know? The one I had to make for myself, just to be able to live."

Not sure what I had in mind I asked anyway. "Where? Where is it?"

"Topside," he replied. "Any alley not currently occupied."

My son was familyless for most of his life, starving for all of it, almost friend empty but enemy full, and…homeless? All the other's crossed my mind. But homeless? Never. I mean, I had been able to find a home for my family. Why not my Leonardo? Didn't he deserve it?

As if sensing I didn't like his answer and was going to turn him down, he tried one last thing.

"Please," he pleaded. Not even able to look me in the eye anymore. "I won't come after you again. I just want to go home.

Please."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

This bunny just won't let me catch it. I think it has a fear of leashes.

Ahh well. It helped me get a chapter it!


	12. Decisions

…It's only been a few months

…It's only been a few months. I've been trying to figure out what to do next for a while. So we'll see how this goes.

Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine.

PLOTBUNNIESSUCKASDOESPROCRASTINATION

I just stared at my son. That was one thought that had never crossed my mind. Of course Leonardo would want to go home – or to the alley he called a home anyway.

I was impressed that he had actually shared with us that he lived in an alley. I hadn't really expected him to open up to us at all. And although I felt he was being honest I wasn't sure he was being completely honest. Yes, he may leave us tonight. But I felt he had carried this grudge, learned as much as he could about us, and planned his revenge out too much to fully leave us alone. I was sure he would come back for us.

But he just looked so lost and…done. For tonight at least. No. We could not just let him go. I had a chance at redemption, and Leonardo had a chance at a family. As much as I wanted to give him what he wanted…

"I am sorry. But that is not an option."

His face hardened. "Fine. I'll stay with the croc," he said curtly.

I understood. He didn't want to be with his so-called family who had left him to die. I nodded at Leatherhead. "If you're sure you're willing to do this, my friend," he gave a nod in reply. He would not have offered if he did not mean it. "We shall accompany you home and help you get set up. And maybe spend the night there?"

Leonardo immediately started struggling again. "NO!"

Leatherhead tightened his grip. "I think I shall be fine alone with him. But you should come and look over everyone's injuries." He was eyeing Raph, who was still leaning against the wall, watching the proceedings warily. I was eyeing Leonardo.

"Sure," I managed to say. My throat had tightened up. I wanted to talk everything over with Leonardo so badly. But I guess it would have to wait.

I was about to turn around and ask Donatello to help Raphael, but he was ahead of me. Raph was leaning upon him, and they started after Leatherhead. I fell into step behind them, Mikey right before them. We made good time to Leatherhead's home.

Leonardo had long ago stopped struggling. I didn't know him. I didn't know if he was gathering his strength to get ready to bolt, or his injuries were catching up with him.

"Donatello. You should take a look at Leonardo. I will take care of Raphael."

Donatello nodded in understanding. Leonardo hated me for a reason. Donatello was only a part of this because of me. If I tried to look at Leonardo…it would never happen. I went over to where Donatello had sat Raphael down. Michelangelo was sitting next to him, already making fun of whatever he had done.

"Michelangelo, go fetch some bandages and water."

"Oh thank god. I thought I was going to have to strangle him."

A small smile touched upon my lips as I looked in his eyes and checked his head. He had scared me earlier, but it didn't look like he had a concussion. I told him to stay up twenty-four hours anyway. Then I started unwrapping the makeshift bandage on Raphael's leg. Michelangelo was quickly back, with more supplies than I had asked for. Raphael groaned, and Mikey shrugged, passing it off as masked pain from his older brother. The cut on his leg didn't look too big, but still. It was better to stitch it though. Just in case. Raph grunted when he realized what I was going to do, and braced himself for it.

When I was done I left Raph and Michelangelo alone, and went to see how Leonardo was. Leatherhead had his own little infirmary room, and the door was shut. Low voices were coming from within. I took that as a good sign, and instead of ruining it, decided to go make some tea. I did not think Leatherhead would mind, and we could all use some.

A couple minutes later I heard the creaking of a door. And then footsteps coming towards the kitchen, where I was. Donatello approached me, his footsteps light.

"How is he, my son?"

"Fine. Physically." I winced. "But Sensei…I think maybe I should stay here tonight. We can't tie him down. And Leatherhead is great, but he isn't a ninja. I don't want Leo sneaking away only to get us later."

I turned and smiled at him. I did something right when I raised him. He was smart. I nodded, and the water whistled. I turned around, to get the tea, and to hide the tears that desperately wanted to fall from my second eldest son. I head the cupboard rattling a bit, as Donatello took down some cups. I poured the tea in silence and my little purple masked son smiled, gave me a hug, and scurried off with all the cups but two.

I sat down at Leatherhead's kitchen table. A moment later he joined me. Donatello was watching Leonardo. We sipped our tea in silence. There was really nothing to talk about.

It didn't take that long to finish. I lingered a bit, soaking up the closeness of Leonardo's chi. But I knew it was time to go.

"We will return tomorrow and talk things over."

"I will host him for however long it takes."

I nodded. He was right. I wanted this to be all settled by yesterday. But it would take a while. Maybe longer than I would last. I shook his hand and went to fetch Michelangelo and Raphael. They were still sitting on the bench that Donatello had set Raph on.

"Come on boys. We will return tomorrow."

"Okay, let me just go get Donnie."

"Donatello is going to stay the night, Michelangelo."

My youngest opened his mouth, but didn't say anything. Raph flung his arm over Mike's shoulder, and nodded to me. I led the way, pausing slightly at the doorway, soaking in the closeness of Leonardo's chi one last time tonight.

PLOTBUNNIESSUCKASDOESPROCRASTINATION

Another short chapter. Sorry it's not longer, but at least I got it up. Feedback is mucho appreciated.


End file.
